1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used on motor vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to structural devices for attaching and supporting components on a motor vehicle.
In a further and more particular aspect, the instant invention concerns improvements in structural devices for attaching and supporting radiators and condensers on a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous devices for the transfer of heat from one medium to another. Commonly referred to as heat exchangers, the devices are available in an assortment of sizes and structural configurations for specific applications.
Exemplary are heat exchangers especially adapted for the cooling of various fluids. Typically, a heat exchanger is placed in series with a fluid circulation system for circulating the fluid through a stream of cooling medium. Such devices commonly include an inlet manifold for receiving the fluid from the system and an outlet manifold for returning the fluid to the system.
Intermediate the inlet manifold and the outlet manifold, the fluid flows through a conduit structure, usually called a core, which intercepts the stream of cooling medium. Several types of conduit structures, usually incorporating tubes of relatively small cross-section, are well known.
In accordance with one popular configuration a plurality of parallel tubes communicate between spaced apart manifolds. Tubular forms defining a circuitous or serpentine fluid flow path are also familiar.
Heat exchangers of the foregoing type are regularly used in connection with motor vehicles. The conventional motor vehicle is generally powered by an internal combustion engine which is cooled by a liquid circulation system including a heat exchanger. The refrigerant fluid in the air conditioning system is also circulated through a heat exchanger. Heat exchangers are also employed to cool other vehicular fluids including engine oil and transmission fluid.
When utilized for the cooling of a liquid, such as in the cooling system of an internal combustion engine, the heat exchanger is commonly termed a radiator. A heat exchanger incorporated into a system having a compressible gas, i.e. an air conditioning unit, is usually referred to as a condenser. In vehicular applications the inlet and outlet manifolds are known as headers or tanks. Depending upon orientation of the headers, a radiator or condenser is designated as down flow, in which the inflow header resides above the outflow header, or cross-flow, in which the headers are separated horizontally.
In traditional vehicular construction, the radiator is secured to a frame cross member immediately forward of the engine and behind a frontal opening or grille in the body. Ambient air, functioning as the cooling medium, enters through the opening in the body and passes as a stream through the radiator. Movement of the stream is assisted by a fan located rearwardly of the radiator. Frequently, a shroud usually in the shape of a frustum of a cone or pyramid is positioned intermediate the radiator and the fan.
For vehicles equipped with air conditioning, a condenser is affixed to the front side of the radiator. Ancillary coolers, heat exchangers for engine oil, transmission fluid and other fluid systems, may be superimposed upon the condenser.
The prior art, conventional radiators and condensers and the installation thereof, has proven to be less than satisfactory. Especially noticed is the casual control of the cooling medium. A substantial portion of the critical and vitally needed air entering through the grille of a vehicle is free to flow along the path of least resistance, around instead of through the assembled heat exchangers. Further ineffectiveness is attributed to imprecise cooperation between the radiator and the attached shroud and between the shroud and the fan.
Another serious shortcoming is the random attachment of the condenser to the radiator. Generally, no provisions are made to align the core of one with the core of the other. Accordingly, a tubular member of one core frequently interrupts air flow between the tubular members of the other core. The resulting decrease in circulation of the cooling medium can be overcome only partially by increasing the volume of the fan at the expense of additional energy input.
In addition to the inadequacies of function, the manufacture and installation of radiators and condensers are exceedingly expensive and laborious. Each is independently manufactured to singular specifications. During assembly of the vehicle separate operations are required for installation. The final cost and weight of the vehicle is increased accordingly.
Environmental concerns dictate increased efficiency of motor vehicles. Efficiency is also desirable for economic reasons. Traditional heat exchanger technology has been a major deterrent to the achievement of the foregoing goals.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements in heat exchangers.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements in the cooling efficiency of heat exchangers.
And another object of this invention is to provide ameliorated means for directing a stream of cooling medium through a heat exchanger.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of an improved assembly comprising two or more superimposed heat exchangers.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide improvements in heat exchangers, such as radiators and condensers, which are especially adapted for vehicular application.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of means to expedite the installation of a radiator and a condenser during the assembly of a motor vehicle.
A further object of the immediate invention is to provide a self-contained cooling module for use in combination with the several fluid circulation systems of a motor vehicle.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of an integrated radiator and condenser unit of simplified design and materially reduced cost.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide cooling means which substantially reduce the energy requirements associated with operating a motor vehicle.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of improvements according to the foregoing which are simply and economically practiced with known materials and skills.